Mi amor sin fin
Mi amor sin fin (Inalcanzable en España, Endlessly en Inglés e Irraggingibile en Italia) es una canción que aparece en el episodio Hielo y Fuego de la 4ª Temporada y forma parte del CD Winx Club en Concierto. Es interpretada por Elisa_Rosselli en el doblaje italiano e inglés, por Jessica Lulo en el doblaje latinoamericano, y María Blanco para España. Letra |-|Español Latino= Sola estoy Y comienzo a recordar La historia de los dos Tan lejos del final Mi príncipe Mi primer beso de verdad Y no sabía que hacer Para no ver la realidad Oh Baby No lo sabes Que eres solo tú El que en las nubes Me hace sentir El que siempre Ha estado para mí Y mi amor por ti No tiene fin Oh oh oh |-|Español de España= Querido diario Estoy tan confundida No sé que hacer Por favor ayúdame De nuevo aquí Escribiendo páginas de ti Una película puede ser La historia entre nosotros Te extraño ya Contigo vivo en una fábula Mis sueños hablan de ti Y no hay final feliz Ya ves Amarte es como Un fuego que quema lo que es frágil Sabes que nunca te olvidaré En todo el mundo nadie se ama así Pero ahora tú te vas de aquí Pues mi sueño inalcanzable es Inolvidable Porque mi amor por ti indeleble es Es como un último baile y ya Solo un recuerdo seremos tú y yo Abrázame Y dime que no es verdad No quiero decirte adiós Me falta ya el aliento Ahora ves Que existe una sombra entre los dos No soy la que tu quieres Quizás un día lo entenderás Amarte es como Un fuego que quema lo que es frágil Sabes que nunca te olvidaré En todo el mundo nadie se ama así Pero ahora tú te vas de aquí Pues mi sueño inalcanzable es Inolvidable Porque mi amor por ti indeleble es Es como un último baile y ya Solo un recuerdo seremos tú y yo Tú y yo dos mundos lejanos (solo ella es como tú) Recuerda que al cerrar tus ojos Yo estaré ahí No te olvides de mí No te olvides de mí En todo el mundo nadie se ama así Pero ahora tú te vas de aquí (Recuerda que) Pues mi sueño inalcanzable es (Inalcanzable es para mí) Inolvidable es Porque mi amor por ti indeleble es (Mi amor indeleble es) Es como un último baile y ya (Tú y yo, tú y yo) Solo un recuerdo seremos tú y yo (Último, el último) Nunca te olvidaré (Inalcanzable es) En todo el mundo nadie se ama así Pero ahora tú te vas de aquí (Tú y yo, tú y yo) Pues mi sueño inalcanzable es Inolvidable Porque mi amor por ti indeleble es Es como un último baile y ya Solo un recuerdo seremos tú y yo |-|Inglés= Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh I don't know what to do Help me I'm here alone And memories are comin' into my mind Of the story of me and you When everything felt so right Hmm You're a charming prince With you I had my first real kiss I didn't know what to do 'Cause I had to face the truth, oh baby I had all your love and Why oh why Did I let you go this way Don't you know baby that you're the one Who always made me feel like I'm a queen The one who's always been there for me And that's why I will love you endlessly Oh oh ooh 'Cause baby you're the one And though you're everything that I've been dreamin' of I realize I'm not what you need You deserve much more than a girl like me Oooh When I met you It was love at first sight so sweet and true And my heart started beatin' fast (Beatin' fast) For a love that's come too fast I need you baby To look into my eyes and hold me tight Just take me away from here I think I'm losing my mind Ooooh I wish you all the best Why oh why Did I let you go away Don't you know baby that you're the one Who always made me feel like I'm a queen The one who's always been there for me And that's why I will love you endlessly Oh oh ooh 'Cause baby you're the one And though you're everything that I've been dreamin' of I realize I'm not what you need You deserve much more than a girl like me Ooooh She is so, she's so different from me (Oh she's so different from me) Remember that I want you to be happy Darlin' you're the one Ooooh oooh She's so much better baby She's so much better baby Hmm She is so, she's so different from me (And though you're everything that I've been dreamin' of) (I realize I'm not what you need) Remember that (You deserve much more than a girl like me) I want you to be happy (And though you're everything that I've been dreamin' of) You're everything that I've been dreaming' of (I realize I'm not what you need) I'm not what you need (You deserve much more than a girl like me) Oh oh ooh 'Cause baby you're the one (And though you're everything that I've been dreamin' of) (I realize I'm not what you need) What you need (You deserve much more than a girl like me) You deserve so much more So much better You're the one |-|Italiano= Caro diario, sono così confusa non so che cosa fare Ti prego aiutami Di nuovo qui A scrivere pagine di te E rivedo come in un film La storia di noi due Mi manchi già Con te vivevo in una favola Sei al centro dei sogni miei Ma non c’è un lieto fine Per noi L’amore è come Fuoco che brucia ciò che è fragile Lo sai che non ti scorderò mai Nessuno al mondo si ama come noi Ma il tuo posto non è qui con me Sei il mio sogno irraggiungibile Incancellabile Perché l’amore che ho per te è indelebile Ancora l’ultimo ballo e poi Solo un ricordo resterà di noi Abbracciami E dimmi che è solo una follia Non voglio dirti addio Mi manca già il respiro Ora lo sai Cos’è quell’ombra dentro agli occhi miei Non sono ciò che vuoi E forse un giorno capirai L’amore è come Fuoco che brucia ciò che è fragile Lo sai che non ti scorderò mai Nessuno al mondo si ama come noi Ma il tuo posto non è qui con me Sei il mio sogno irraggiungibile Incancellabile Perché l’amore che ho per te è indelebile Ancora l’ultimo ballo e poi Solo un ricordo resterà di noi Io e te Due mondi lontani (solo lei è come te) Ricorda che quando chiudi gli occhi Io sarò con te Non mi scordare mai Non mi scordare mai Lo sai che non ti scorderò mai Nessuno al mondo si ama come noi Ma il tuo posto non è qui con me Sei il mio sogno irraggiungibile Incancellabile Perché l’amore che ho per te è indelebile Ancora l’ultimo ballo e poi Solo un ricordo resterà di noi Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px Trivia *La versión de la canción que subieron aquellos canales de YouTube con el álbum en su idioma recorta las últimas estrofas de la canción, acortando su duración un minuto aproximadamente. en:Endlessly Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Winx Club en Concierto Categoría:Winx Club: La Aventura Mágica Categoría:4ª Temporada